


In the dark

by dirtyminded



Series: Tentacle!verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Multiple Penetration, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you aren't bored of this verse yet. Sorry it took me so long.<br/>Thanks for all the feedback!</p><p>(The couple Christian is talking about is Scott/Isaac. I was thinking I maybe could write something more consentacle-like, kinda as a background story? tell me if you'd like that.<br/>I am also planning to write derek into this. Would you want that?)</p><p>(And Christian was the creepiest name I could come up with, sorry)</p><p>(Also someone asked for some plot, so what do you think?)</p><p> <a href="http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/"> You can share your kinky thoughts with me on Tumblr </a><br/></p></blockquote>





	In the dark

Stiles woke up alone, trying to remember everything. His ass was burning and his throat felt sore. It was dark all around him and he was lying on the could ground. As he shifted, trying to sit up, he could feel something hot and sticky leaking out of him and he gasped.

It hadn't been a dream, nightmare, whatever. His hand flew to his stomach and he could feel the bulge there. Something had been pumped into him. And it hadn't just been cum. The tentacles had-

“Breeding. They are trying to breed me.”

He felt dizzy, panic washing over him. With the cum he could deal, being fucked into oblivion he could handle. And he had to admit, it had felt good. The hot liquid flooding his mouth, his pussy, his ass. But eggs?

Breeding?

He needed to get out of this, this 

Cave? 

His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and he could make out walls surrounding him. He stumbled around a little, searching for an exit.

There were clothes on the floor and he picked them up. The white shirt was a little lose on his chest, but it fit. But the pants-

weren't pants.

It was a skirt. 

Stiles could feel his cheeks heating up as he slipped it on. Without pants the cum was running down his legs and he wondered how much was in him. Because he was pretty sure that his pussy was drenched from all the liquid spilling out of it.

He found a small plate with grapes, which he ate all at once, and running water, as he moved further.

The cave was silent, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling of being followed.

He followed the light to the entrance of the cave. Relief and exhaustion were washing over him. He just needed to get the hell out and-

There was someone standing in his way. As he moved closer he could see, it was a man. He was shirtless, but at least wearing pants.

But something about that guy was off. Stiles took a deep breath and kept walking, anything would be better than being trapped in a cold cave with a tentacle monster that wanted to breed him. He tried to hide his shiver. 

The guy didn't look that bad, he even looked quite attractive, but the way he was holding himself...

“So, you finally are awake. I hope you slept well.”

Stiles stopped dead in his track. He knew that voice.

“I hope the grapes were alright. And I apologize for the choice of clothing, but you look really delicious in a skirt.”

“You aren't going to let me go, are you?” 

“I always preferred males, y'know? But they weren't fit for breeding. My tentacles and I have other needs, not just breeding. Sometimes they simply need to fuck. And men are perfect for that. But you, you are perfect for both.”

Stiles shivered as the guy moved closer. He knew that he couldn't outrun this monster.

“What happens once you are done with your toys?”

“I let them go.”

Stiles snorted.

“No, really. Some of them come back every now and then and I fuck them again, but it is their decision to come back. There is also a very eager male couple that loves to have me in their bedroom.” He shrugged.

“But what about the women? Do they survive?”

“They do.”

As the man, monster, thing, whatever-

As he started moving towards Stiles, Stiles watched in complete silence. There wasn't much he could do, so he let him come closer.

“Do you-” He swallowed thickly. “Do you have a name? I mean, I keep referring to you as the tentacle monster in my head, and that just won't do and-”

Stiles stopped talking as said monster dragged his knuckles over his cheek. “Christian.”

“Alright, I am, I am Stiles-” He squeaked as a tentacle wrapped around his wrists. They seemed to be coming from Christian's back.

Under different circumstances he might have been fascinated, but as it were, he only tried not to cramp up.

“No more talking”, Christian murmured.

 

Another tentacle was sliding up his legs and yeah-

No more talking.

 

\--

 

The tentacles threw Stiles onto the cold ground. He wasn't able to see Christian anymore, which made it worse.

His skirt was lifted and his pussy exposed. 

The tentacles didn't wast any time, one pushing in where he was still wet immediately. Another was was rubbing at his rim, not quite pushing in yet.

Stiles was begging, but he wasn't sure what for. 

He was silenced by a tentacle sliding into his mouth, nearly choking him as it pushed down his throat.

“Doing so well.”

Stiles keened, one tentacle pushing against his clit, another slowly inching into his abused hole.

The tentacles were holding him down, keeping him from trashing and moving.

“We will train you nicely.”

The tentacle in his mouth started pulsing, coming down his throat and Stile swallowed, moaning around it. More tentacles were pushing against his pussy, wriggling inside and streztching him further. And god-

It was too much. 

The one in his ass got more violent, fucking quickly in an out and as another one pushed inside, the tentacles wrapping around each other, almost dancing, he passed out, the exhaustion catching up to him.

–

When he woke up, tentacles were stroking his face, his ass was leaking. There were still tentacles in his pussy, but they were pulling out now, letting cum leak out of him. 

Two tentacles held him open, as something bigger pressed against him. “Please, no breeding, I can't-”

“Hush”, Christian ordered, a tentacle pushing into Stiles' mouth.

“Just one more egg.”

He pushed biggest tentacle inside, his cock, stretching Stiles painfully wide.

The boy took the fucking, let himself be pressed into the mud, as Christian rammed into him again and again.

And then, finally, he stopped, slamming into him one more time, then stilling. Stiles could feel the tentacle swell inside him, then the egg was pushed into his belly.

He wailed in pain, screaming and begging.

“Shh, that's it, take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you aren't bored of this verse yet. Sorry it took me so long.  
> Thanks for all the feedback!
> 
> (The couple Christian is talking about is Scott/Isaac. I was thinking I maybe could write something more consentacle-like, kinda as a background story? tell me if you'd like that.  
> I am also planning to write derek into this. Would you want that?)
> 
> (And Christian was the creepiest name I could come up with, sorry)
> 
> (Also someone asked for some plot, so what do you think?)
> 
> [ You can share your kinky thoughts with me on Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
